Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! manga cards (English)
This gallery contains cards from the English ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Monster Cards HellBound-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Hell-Bound SummonedSkull-EN-Manga-DM.png | Summoned Skull SummonedSkull-EN-Manga-DM-2.png | Summoned Skull (Alternate artwork) RockMan-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Giant Soldier of Stone (Rock Man) 009Unnamed1-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed 009Unnamed2-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed 009Unnamed3-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed 009Unnamed4-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed 009Unnamed5-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed 009Unnamed6-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed 009Unnamed7-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed MysticLamp-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mystic Lamp BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon RyuKishin-EN-Manga-DM.png | Ryu-Kishin BlacklandFireDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Blackland Fire Dragon BattleOx-EN-Manga-DM.png | Battle Ox MysticalElf-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystical Elf SkullServant-EN-Manga-DM.png | Skull Servant MushroomMan-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mushroom Man 010Unnamed1-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed 010Unnamed2-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed 010Unnamed3-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg | Unnamed SetoKaiba-EN-Manga-DM.png | Seto Kaiba 010Unnamed4-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg | Unnamed HitotsuMeGiant-EN-Manga-DM.png | Hitotsu-me Giant Hobbit-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Hobbit WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress-EN-Manga-DM.png | Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress TheWickedWormBeast-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Wicked Worm Beast Yugi'sUnnamed2-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg | Unnamed SaggitheDarkClown-EN-Manga-DM.png | Saggi the Dark Clown LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Manga-DM.png | Left Leg of the Forbidden One Sangan-EN-Manga-DM.png | Sangan Yugi'sUnnamed1-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed Yugi'sUnnamed3-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed GaiatheFierceKnight-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Gaia the Fierce Knight HornImp-EN-Manga-DM.png | Imp BeaverWarrior-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Beaver Warrior Kaiba'sUnnamed-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed Yugi'sUnnamed4-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Unnamed LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Manga-DM.png | Left Arm of the Forbidden One RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Manga-DM.png | Right Leg of the Forbidden One RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Manga-DM.png | Right Arm of the Forbidden One JudgeMan-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Judgeman DarkMagician-EN-Manga-DM-Level7.png | Dark Magician ExodiatheForbiddenOne-EN-Manga-DM.png | Exodia the Forbidden One MountainWarrior-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Mountain Warrior RockOgreGrotto1-EN-Manga-DM.png | Rock Ogre Grotto #1 TwoHeadedKingRex-EN-Manga-DM.png | Two-Headed King Rex BasicInsect-EN-Manga-DM.png | Basic Insect KoumoriDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Koumori Dragon DragonCaptureJar-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dragon Capture Jar BabyDragon-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Baby Dragon SilverFang-EN-Manga-DM.png | Silver Fang DragonPiper-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dragon Piper GreatWhite-EN-Manga-DM.png | Great White OscilloHero2-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Oscillo Hero #2 ZombieWarrior-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Undead Warrior RogueDoll-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Rogue Doll IllusionistFacelessMage-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Illusionist Faceless Mage CelticGuardian-EN-Manga-DM.png | Celtic Guardian HarpyLady-JP-Manga-DM.png | Harpy Lady HarpyLady-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Harpy Lady (Alternate artwork) KillerNeedle-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Killer Needle MammothGraveyard-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Mammoth Graveyard HerculesBeetle-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Hercules Beetle FeralImp-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Feral Imp Griffor-EN-Manga-DM.png | Griffor Saiga-EN-Manga-DM.png | Saiga Pillroach-EN-Manga-DM.png | Pillroach BigInsect-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Big Ant GiantFlea-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Giant Flea LarvaeMoth-EN-Manga-DM.png | Larvae Moth D008Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Unnamed Kuriboh-EN-Manga-DM.png | Kuriboh Kuriboh-EN-Manga-DM-2.png | Kuriboh (alternate artwork) CocoonofEvolution-EN-Manga-DM.png | Cocoon of Evolution CurseofDragon-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Curse of Dragon Kojikocy-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Kojikocy Wolf-EN-Manga-DM.png | Wolf KarbonalaWarrior-EN-Manga-DM.png | Karbonala Warrior TigerAxe-JP-Manga-DM.png | Tiger Axe WarriorofGardna-JP-Manga-DM.png | Warrior of Gardna Garoozis-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Garoozis Megalodon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Megalodon DevilKraken-EN-Manga-DM.png | Devil Kraken Jellyfish-EN-Manga-DM.png | Jellyfish Leviathan-EN-Manga-DM.png | Leviathan GiantSoldierofStone-EN-Manga-DM.png | Giant Soldier of Stone ManEatingPlant-EN-Manga-DM.png | Man-Eating Plant Crocodilus-EN-Manga-DM.png | Crocodilus Grappler-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Grappler D017Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg | Unnamed D018Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg | Unnamed AxeRaider-EN-Manga-DM.png | Axe Raider BattleSteer-EN-Manga-DM.png | Battle Steer SwordDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Sword Dragon SwampBattleguard-EN-Manga-DM.png | Swamp Battleguard Megasaurus-EN-Manga-DM.png | Megasaurus FlameSwordsman-EN-Manga-DM.png | Flame Swordsman Uraby-EN-Manga-DM.png | Uraby CrawlingDragon2-EN-Manga-DM.png | Crawling Dragon #2 RedEyesBlackDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Red-Eyes Black Dragon D020Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg | Unnamed CastleofDarkIllusions-EN-Manga-DM.png | Castle of Dark Illusions Barox-EN-Manga-DM.png | Barox DarkChimera-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark Chimera ReaperoftheCards-EN-Manga-DM.png | Reaper of the Cards KingofYamimakai-EN-Manga-DM.png | King of Yamimakai MetalGuardian-EN-Manga-DM.png | Metal Guardian CatapultTurtle-EN-Manga-DM.png | Catapult Turtle GyakutennoMegami-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gyakutenno Megami ArmoredLizard-EN-Manga-DM.png | Armored Lizard MysticHorseman-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mystic Horseman D027Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM.png | Unnamed MedusasGhost-EN-Manga-DM.png | Medusa's Ghost Zanki-EN-Manga-DM.png | Zanki CrawlingDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Crawling Dragon CrassClown-EN-Manga-DM.png | Crass Clown PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-EN-Manga-DM.png | Pumpking the King of Ghosts Glassman-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Glassman KungFuFighterUltimator-EN-Manga-DM.png | Kung Fu Fighter Ultimator LabyrinthWall-EN-Manga-DM.png | Labyrinth Wall D034Unnamed-EN-Manga.png | Unnamed ShadowGhoul-EN-Manga-DM.png | Shadow Ghoul LabyrinthTank-EN-Manga-DM.png | Labyrinth Tank SangaoftheThunder-EN-Manga-DM.png | Sanga of the Thunder Suijin-EN-Manga-DM.png | Suijin DungeonWorm-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dungeon Worm MonsterTamer-EN-Manga-DM.png | Monster Tamer Kazejin-EN-Manga-DM.png | Kazejin RyuKishinPowered-EN-Manga-DM.png | Ryu-Kishin Powered LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-EN-Manga-DM.png | La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp Swordstalker-EN-Manga-DM.png | Swordstalker ToonAlligator-EN-Manga-DM.png | Toon Alligator RudeKaiser-EN-Manga-DM.png | Rude Kaiser ParrotDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Parrot Dragon DarkRabbit-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark Rabbit Bickuribox-EN-Manga-DM.png | Bickuribox HarpiesPetDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Harpies' Pet Dragon PendulumMachine-EN-Manga-DM.png | Pendulum Machine GiltiatheDKnight-EN-Manga-DM.png | Giltia the Dark Knight LauncherSpider-EN-Manga-DM.png | Launcher Spider Zoa-EN-Manga-DM.png | Zoa BarrelDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Barrel Dragon SlotMachine-EN-Manga-DM.png | Slot Machine SpaceMegatron-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Space Megatron BlastSphere-EN-Manga-DM.png | Blast Sphere RedArcheryGirl-EN-Manga-DM.png | Red Archery Girl RyuRan-EN-Manga-DM.png | Ryu-Ran DarkEyesIllusionist-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark-Eyes Illusionist D070Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg | Unnamed JigenBakudan-EN-Manga-DM.png | Jigen Bakudan ThousandEyesIdol-EN-Manga-DM.png | Thousand-Eyes Idol Tyhone-EN-Manga-DM.png | Tyhone (Unnamed) TerratheTerrible-EN-Manga-DM.png | Terra the Terrible (Unnamed) ObelisktheTormentor-EN-Manga-DM.png | The God of the Obelisk InvitationtoaDarkSleep-EN-Manga-DM.png | Invitation to a Dark Sleep SteelOgreGrotto2-EN-Manga-DM.png | Steel Ogre Grotto #2 LordofD-EN-Manga-DM.png | Lord of D. PantherWarrior-EN-Manga-DM.png | Panther Warrior HannibalNecromancer-EN-Manga-DM.png | Hannibal Necromancer ThreeHeadedGeedo-EN-Manga-DM.png | Three-Headed Geedo DeathHand-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Death Hand BarrieroidGarman-EN-Manga-DM.png | Barrieroid Garman GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts StoneStatueoftheAztecs-EN-Manga-DM.png | Stone Statue of the Aztecs Baphomet-EN-Manga-DM.png | Baphomet GearGolemtheMovingFortress-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gear Golem the Moving Fortress Jinzo-EN-Manga-DM.png | Jinzo D096Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Unnamed SwordsmanofLandstar-EN-Manga-DM.png | Swordsman of Landstar CyberRaider-EN-Manga-DM.png | Cyber Raider TheFiendMegacyber-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Fiend Megacyber AlligatorSword-EN-Manga-DM.png | Alligator Sword ReflectBounder-EN-Manga-DM.png | Reflect Bounder D-100 Unnamed cards.png | Unnamed + Unnamed Hyozanryu-EN-Manga-DM.png | Hyozanryu D100Unnamed3-EN-Manga-DM.png | Unnamed TheSunDragonRa-AE-Manga-DM.png | The Sun Dragon Ra TheSunDragonRa-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Sun Dragon Ra (counterfeit) TheSunDragonRa-AE-Manga-DM-hieratic.png | The Sun Dragon Ra (Hieratic) AlphatheMagnetWarrior-EN-Manga-DM.png | Alpha the Magnet Warrior LegiontheFiendJester-EN-Manga-DM.png | Legion the Fiend Jester BetatheMagnetWarrior-EN-Manga-DM.png | Beta the Magnet Warrior D103Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM.png | Unnamed BigShieldGuardna-EN-Manga-DM.png | Big Shield Guardna MaliceDollofDemise-EN-Manga-DM.png | Malice Doll of Demise DarkMagicianGirl-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magician Girl SlifertheSkyDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon ParasiteParacide-EN-Manga-DM.png | Parasite Paracide SkullMarkLadybug-EN-Manga-DM.png | Skull-Mark Ladybug LittleWinguard-EN-Manga-DM.png | Little Winguard PinchHopper-EN-Manga-DM.png | Pinch Hopper InsectQueen-EN-Manga-DM.png | Insect Queen SoldierAri-EN-Manga-DM.png | Soldier Ari GearfriedtheIronKnight-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gearfried the Iron Knight HumanoidSlime-EN-Manga-DM.png | Humanoid Slime WormDrake-EN-Manga-DM.png | Worm Drake BusterBlader-EN-Manga-DM.png | Buster Blader RevivalJam-EN-Manga-DM.png | Revival Jam SlimeKing-EN-Manga-DM.png | Slime King FortressWhale-EN-Manga-DM.png | Fortress Whale FlyingFish-EN-Manga-DM.png | Flying Fish AmphibianBeast-EN-Manga-DM.png | Amphibian Beast RocketWarrior-EN-Manga-DM.png | Rocket Warrior SeaSnake-EN-Manga-DM.png | Sea Snake LegendaryFisherman-EN-Manga-DM.png | Legendary Fisherman ShiningAbyss-EN-Manga-DM.png | Shining Abyss VorseRaider-EN-Manga-DM.png | Vorse Raider KaiserGlider-EN-Manga-DM.png | Kaiser Glider ArchfiendofGilfer-EN-Manga-DM.png | Archfiend of Gilfer GadgetSoldier-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gadget Soldier GrandTikiElder-EN-Manga-DM.png | Grand Tiki Elder MelchidtheFourFaceBeast-EN-Manga-DM.png | Melchid the Four-Face Beast NuviatheWicked-EN-Manga-DM.png | Nuvia the Wicked MaskedBeastofGuardius-EN-Manga-DM.png | Masked Beast of Guardius GammatheMagnetWarrior-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gamma the Magnet Warrior ThePortraitsSecret-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Portrait's Secret TheGrossGhostofFledDreams-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams HeadlessKnight-EN-Manga-DM.png | Headless Knight DarkNecrofear-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark Necrofear EarthboundSpirit-EN-Manga-DM.png | Earthbound Spirit TheEarlofDemise-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Earl of Demise AmazonessSwordsWoman-EN-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Swords Woman MakyuratheDestructor-EN-Manga-DM.png | Makyura the Destructor AmazonessChainMaster-EN-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Chain Master ViserDes-EN-Manga-DM.png | Viser Des AmazonessFighter-EN-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Fighter ViserShock-EN-Manga-DM.png | Viser Shock Keldo-EN-Manga-DM.png | Keldo Mudora-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mudora DesFeralImp-EN-Manga-DM.png | Des Feral Imp Kelbek-EN-Manga-DM.png | Kelbek Zolga-EN-Manga-DM.png | Zolga Agido-EN-Manga-DM.png | Agido GoblinZombie-EN-Manga-DM.png | Goblin Zombie Drillago-EN-Manga-DM.png | Drillago Gelnia-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gelnia PuppetMasterControlleroftheDead-EN-Manga-DM.png | Puppet Master, Controller of the Dead Rekunga-EN-Manga-DM.png | Rekunga Newdoria-EN-Manga-DM.png | Newdoria LordPoison-EN-Manga-DM.png | Lord Poison BladeKnight-EN-Manga-DM.png | Blade Knight DarkJeroid-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark Jeroid Helpoemer-EN-Manga-DM.png | Helpoemer GilGarth-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gil Garth LegendDevil-EN-Manga-DM.png | Legend Devil LavaGolem-EN-Manga-DM.png | Lava Golem GilfordtheLightning-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gilford the Lightning QueensKnight-EN-Manga-DM.png | Queen's Knight XHeadCannon-EN-Manga-DM.png | X-Head Cannon YDragonHead-EN-Manga-DM.png | Y-Dragon Head ZMetalTank-EN-Manga-DM.png | Z-Metal Tank KingsKnight-EN-Manga-DM.png | King's Knight JacksKnight-EN-Manga-DM.png | Jack's Knight VampiricLeech-EN-Manga-DM.png | Vampiric Leech Juragedo-EN-Manga-DM.png | Juragedo Bowganian-EN-Manga-DM.png | Bowganian Granadora-EN-Manga-DM.png | Granadora Marshmallon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Marshmallon DeathKnightDeathcalibur-EN-Manga-DM.png | Death Knight Deathcalibur SilentSwordsmanLV0-EN-Manga-DM.png | Silent Swordsman LV0 Necrosoldier-EN-Manga-DM.png | Necrosoldier SilentMagician-EN-Manga-DM.png | Silent Magician Necromannequin-EN-Manga-DM.png | Necromannequin GandoratheDragonofDestruction-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gandora the Dragon of Destruction Gagagigo-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg | Gagagigo TheTricky-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Tricky GreenGadget-EN-Manga-DM.png | Green Gadget RedGadget-EN-Manga-DM.png | Red Gadget YellowGadget-EN-Manga-DM.png | Yellow Gadget Blockman-EN-Manga-DM.png | Blockman Spell Cards GiantsMight-EN-Manga-DM.png | Giant's Might MonsterReborn-EN-Manga-DM-2.png | Monster Reborn TheEyeofTruth-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Eye of Truth DarkEnergy-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark Energy SwordsofRevealingLight-EN-Manga-DM-2.png | Swords of Revealing Light BreathofLight-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Wind of the Gods ShadowofEyes-EN-Manga-DM.png | Shadow of Eyes HornoftheUnicorn-EN-Manga-DM.png | Horn of the Unicorn MonsterRecovery-EN-Manga-DM.png | Monster Recovery MagicMist-EN-Manga-DM.png | Magic Mist Kaleidoscope-EN-Manga-DM.png | Kaleidoscope Kaleidoscope-EN-Manga-DM-3.png | Kaleidoscope (Alternate artwork) MagicalHats-EN-Manga-DM.png | Magical Hats NegateAttack-EN-Manga-DM.png | Negate Attack YellowLusterShield-EN-Manga-DM.png | Yellow Luster Shield CalloftheHaunted-EN-Manga-DM.png | Call of the Haunted Salamandra-EN-Manga-DM.png | Salamandra ShieldandSword-EN-Manga-DM.png | Shield and Sword DeSpell-EN-Manga-DM.png | De-Spell Ryoku-EN-Manga-DM.png | Ryoku Shift-EN-Manga-DM.png | Shift Multiply-EN-Manga-DM.png | Multiply GiftoftheMysticalElf-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gift of the Mystical Elf MesmericControl-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mesmeric Control NegativeEnergy-EN-Manga-DM.png | Negative Energy ToonWorld-EN-Manga-DM.png | Toon World ShadowSpell-EN-Manga-DM.png | Shadow Spell Mimicat-EN-Manga-DM.png | Doppelganger HarpysFeatherDuster-EN-Manga-DM.png | Harpy's Feather Duster BrainControl-EN-Manga-DM.png | Brain Control BlackLusterRitual-EN-Manga-DM.png | Black Luster Ritual MagicNeutralizingForce-EN-Manga-DM.png | Magic Neutralizing Force BlackIllusionRitual-EN-Manga-DM.png | Black Illusion Ritual DarkMagicRitual-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magic Ritual TheFluteofSummoningDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Flute of Summoning Dragon LightforceSword-EN-Manga-DM.png | Lightforce Sword GracefulCharity-EN-Manga-DM.png | Graceful Charity MesmericControl-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mesmeric Control GracefulDice-EN-Manga-DM.png | Graceful Dice Amplifier-EN-Manga-DM.png | Amplifier Scapegoat-EN-Manga-DM.png | Scapegoat RouletteSpider-EN-Manga-DM.png | Roulette Spider CardDestruction-EN-Manga-DM.png | Card Destruction MysticGuillotine-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mystic Guillotine ThousandKnives-EN-Manga-DM.png | Thousand Knives BeckontotheDark-EN-Manga-DM.png | Beckon to the Dark Ectoplasmer-EN-Manga-DM.png | Ectoplasmer DarkMagicCurtain-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magic Curtain AntiMagicArrows-EN-Manga-DM.png | Anti-Magic Arrows InsectBarrier-EN-Manga-DM.png | Insect Barrier Insecticide-EN-Manga-DM.png | Insecticide MultiplicationofAnts-EN-Manga-DM.png | Multiplication of Ants QuickAttack-EN-Manga-DM.png | Quick Attack JamBreedingMachine-EN-Manga-DM.png | Jam Breeding Machine NightmareSteelCage-EN-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Steel Cage InfiniteCards-EN-Manga-DM.png | Infinite Cards CardofSafeReturn-EN-Manga-DM.png | Card of Safe Return MagicCylinder-EN-Manga-DM.png | Magic Cylinder FairyBox-EN-Manga-DM.png | Fairy Box Umi-EN-Manga-DM.png | Umi LightningBlade-EN-Manga-DM.png | Lightning Blade ReturnoftheDoomed-EN-Manga-DM.png | Return of the Doomed GiantTrunade-EN-Manga-DM.png | Giant Trunade MaskofBrutality-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Brutality MaskofAccursed-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Accursed MaskofDispel-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Dispel CurseoftheMaskedBeast-EN-Manga-DM.png | Curse of the Masked Beast MaskofWeakness-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Weakness MaskofImpregnability-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Impregnability ChosenOne-EN-Manga-DM.png | Chosen One SoulExchange-EN-Manga-DM.png | Soul Exchange MeteorofDestruction-EN-Manga-DM.png | Meteor of Destruction Hinotama-EN-Manga-DM.png | Hinotama Raigeki-EN-Manga-DM.png | Raigeki Exchange-EN-Manga-DM.png | Exchange MagicFormula-EN-Manga-DM.png | Magic Formula TheDarkDoor-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Dark Door MonsterRecovery-EN-Manga-DM-2.png | Monster Recovery DejaVu-EN-Manga-DM.png | Deja Vu RoyalTemple-EN-Manga-DM.png | Royal Temple FoolishBurial-EN-Manga-DM.png | Foolish Burial SealofSelket-EN-Manga-DM.png | Seal of Selket CupofSealedSoul-EN-Manga-DM.png | Cup of Sealed Soul GraveArm-EN-Manga-DM.png | Grave Arm AmazonessSpellcaster-EN-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Spellcaster MichizureofDoom-EN-Manga-DM.png | Michizure of Doom RevivalMagic-EN-Manga-DM.png | Revival Magic Shrink-EN-Manga-DM.png | Shrink SilentDoom-EN-Manga-DM.png | Silent Doom RemoveTrap-EN-Manga-DM.png | Remove Trap DarkDesignator-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark Designator CardofSanctity-EN-Manga-DM.png | Card of Sanctity SpellofPain-EN-Manga-DM.png | Spell of Pain Question-EN-Manga-DM.png | Question DarkWallofWind-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark Wall of Wind MachineDuplication-EN-Manga-DM.png | Machine Duplication EnemyController-EN-Manga-DM.png | Enemy Controller VoiceoftheHeavens-EN-Manga-DM.png | Voice of the Heavens InterdimensionalMatterTransporter-EN-Manga-DM.png | Interdimensional Matter Transporter PotofGreed-EN-Manga-DM.png | Pot of Greed CostDown-EN-Manga-DM.png | Cost Down CardofDemise-EN-Manga-DM.png | Card of Demise DoubleSpell-EN-Manga-DM.png | Double Spell AbsorbSpell-EN-Manga-DM.png | Absorb Spell DiffusionWaveMotion-EN-Manga-DM.png | Diffusion Wave-Motion DevilsSanctuary-EN-Manga-DM.png | Devil's Sanctuary MagicalStoneExcavation-EN-Manga-DM.png | Magical Stone Excavation SurpriseAttackfromtheDarkness-EN-Manga-DM.png | Surprise Attack from the Darkness SoulTaker-EN-Manga-DM.png | Soul Taker DimensionMagic-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dimension Magic TrapCharm-EN-Manga-DM.png | Trap Charm MarshmallonGlasses-EN-Manga-DM.png | Marshmallon Glasses TurnJump-EN-Manga-DM.png | Turn Jump AccursedNecrotwins-EN-Manga-DM.png | Accursed Necrotwins AllKillingDeathCard-EN-Manga-DM.png | All Killing Death Card MagicBarrier-EN-Manga-DM.png | Magic Barrier Rebellion-EN-Manga-DM.png | Rebellion TiesoftheBrethren-EN-Manga-DM.png | Ties of the Brethren Bounce-EN-Manga-DM.png | Bounce TrickysMagic4-EN-Manga-DM.png | Tricky's Magic 4 GoldSarcophagus-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gold Sarcophagus MagiciansUnite-EN-Manga-DM.png | Magicians Unite Equip Cards CyberBondage-EN-Manga-DM.png | Cyber Bondage DragonNails-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dragon Nails SwordofDogra-EN-Manga-DM.png | Sword of Dogra Illusion Cards EyeofDeception-EN-Manga-DM.png | Eye of Deception Copycat-EN-Manga-DM.png | Copycat Virus Cards CrushCard-EN-Manga-DM.png | Crush Card VirusCannon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Virus Cannon Trap Cards InfiniteDismissal-EN-Manga-DM.png | Infinite Dismissal MirrorForce-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mirror Force MirrorForce-EN-Manga-DM-2.png | Mirror Force (Alternate artwork) ParasiteWorm-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Parasite Worm (Unnamed) StopDefense-EN-Manga-DM.png | Stop Defense SpellbindingCircle-EN-Manga-DM.png | Spellbinding Circle KunaiwithChain-EN-Manga-DM.png | Kunai with Chain JiraiGumo-EN-Manga-DM.png | Jirai Gumo AncientLamp-EN-Manga-DM.png | Ancient Lamp Prophecy-EN-Manga-DM.png | Prophecy MirrorWall-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mirror Wall ChasmofSpikes-EN-Manga-DM.png | Chasm of Spikes TimeMachine-EN-Manga-DM.png | Time Machine MermaidsTear-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mermaid's Tear TrapDisplacement-EN-Manga-DM.png | Trap Displacement GorgonsEye-EN-Manga-DM.png | Gorgon's Eye ChainDestruction-EN-Manga-DM.png | Chain Destruction SkullDice-EN-Manga-DM.png | Skull Dice MindControl-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mind Control CoffinofDarkResurrection-EN-Manga-DM.png | Coffin of Dark Resurrection MysticalRiftPanel-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mystical Rift Panel NightmareChains-EN-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Chains DevilsScales-EN-Manga-DM.png | Devil's Scales JamDefender-EN-Manga-DM.png | Jam Defender TorrentialTribute-EN-Manga-DM.png | Torrential Tribute TornadoWall-EN-Manga-DM.png | Tornado Wall KunaiwithChain-EN-Manga-DM.png | Kunai with Chain MaskofRestrict-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Restrict RingofDestruction-EN-Manga-DM.png | Ring of Destruction CurseTransfer-EN-Manga-DM.png | Curse Transfer DarkSpiritoftheSilent-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark Spirit of the Silent JudgmentofAnubis-EN-Manga-DM.png | Judgment of Anubis WilloftheWadjet-EN-Manga-DM.png | Will of the Wadjet AmazonessArchers-EN-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Archers RopeofLife-EN-Manga-DM.png | Rope of Life DramaticRescue-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dramatic Rescue CardofLastWill-EN-Manga-DM.png | Card of Last Will NightmareWheel-EN-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Wheel ExchangeoftheSpirit-EN-Manga-DM.png | Exchange of the Spirit Muko-EN-Manga-DM.png | Muko BlastHeldbyaTribute-EN-Manga-DM.png | Blast Held by a Tribute FearfulEarthbound-EN-Manga-DM.png | Fearful Earthbound MultipleDestruction-EN-Manga-DM.png | Multiple Destruction AttackGuidanceArmor-EN-Manga-DM.png | Attack Guidance Armor HiddenSoldiers-EN-Manga-DM.png | Hidden Soldiers CoffinSeller-EN-Manga-DM.png | Coffin Seller MalevolentCatastrophe-EN-Manga-DM.png | Malevolent Catastrophe MonsterRelief-EN-Manga-DM.png | Monster Relief NightmareMirror-EN-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Mirror LifeShaver-EN-Manga-DM.png | Life Shaver SoulRope-EN-Manga-DM.png | Soul Rope CloneReproduction-EN-Manga-DM.png | Clone Reproduction MagicalTrickMirror-EN-Manga-DM.png | Magical Trick Mirror FinalAttackOrders-EN-Manga-DM.png | Final Attack Orders LeftArmOffering-EN-Manga-DM.png | Left Arm Offering RevivaloftheDark-EN-Manga-DM.png | Revival of the Dark ZombiesJewel-EN-Manga-DM.png | Zombie's Jewel MetalReflectSlime-EN-Manga-DM.png | Metal Reflect Slime DeathSpiritZoma-EN-Manga-DM.png | Death Spirit Zoma GhostBeckoning-EN-Manga-DM.png | Ghost Beckoning TheNarrowCorridor-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Narrow Corridor CrumblingAxe-EN-Manga-DM.png | Crumbling Axe Spell/Trap Cards Graverobber-EN-Manga-DM.png | Graverobber Trap/Monster Cards EmbodimentofApophis-EN-Manga-DM.png | Embodiment of Apophis Trap/Spell Cards DeFusion-EN-Manga-DM.png | De-Fusion DestinyBoard-EN-Manga-DM.png | Destiny Board Trap/Equip Cards Metalmorph-EN-Manga-DM.png | Metalmorph MagicArmShield-EN-Manga-DM.png | Magic Arm Shield Trap/Field Cards StrongholdtheMovingFortress-EN-Manga-DM.png | Stronghold the Moving Fortress Unspecified InsectGunArmor-EN-Manga-DM.png | Insect Gun Armor LaserCannonArmor-EN-Manga-DM.png | Laser Cannon Armor BurningLand-EN-Manga-DM.png | Burning Land Polymerization-EN-Manga-DM.png | Polymerization ElectroWhip-EN-Manga-DM.png | Electro-Whip TimeWizard-EN-Manga-DM.png | Time Wizard Mysticalmoon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mystical moon MagicalLabyrinth-EN-Manga-DM.png | Magical Labyrinth MysticBox-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mystic Box LivingArrow-EN-Manga-DM.png | Living Arrow ShinePalace-EN-Manga-DM.png | Shine Palace 7Completed-EN-Manga-DM-ATK.png | 7 Completed (ATK version) 7Completed-EN-Manga-DM-DEF.png | 7 Completed (DEF version) Whirlpool-EN-Manga-DM.png | Whirlpool Pillager-EN-Manga-DM.png | Pillager Poltergeists-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Poltergeists D148Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM.png | Unnamed Non-physical GreatMoth-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Great Moth GaiatheDragonChampion-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Gaia the Dragon Champion HarpyLady2-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Harpy Lady 2 HarpyLady3-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Harpy Lady 3 HarpyLadySisters-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Harpy Lady Sisters ThousandDragon-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Thousand Dragon HarpyQueens-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Harpy Queens RabidHorseman-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Rabid Horseman ArmoredZombie-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Armored Zombie DragonZombie-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Dragon Zombie ClownZombie-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Clown Zombie WallShadow-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Wall Shadow GateGuardian-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Gate Guardian BlackSkullDragon-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Black Skull Dragon BlueEyesUltimateDragon-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon BlueEyesToonDragon-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon BlackLusterSoldier-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Black Luster Soldier Metalzoa-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Metalzoa RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon ToonMermaid-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Toon Mermaid MangaRyuRan-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Manga Ryu-Ran ToonSummonedSkull-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Toon Summoned Skull Relinquished-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Relinquished MagicianofBlackChaos-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Magician of Black Chaos ThousandEyesRestrict-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Thousand-Eyes Restrict ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Sheep-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Sheep InsectLarva-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Insect Larva ArmyAnt-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Army Ant HumanoidDrake-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Humanoid Drake Slime-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Slime AlligatorSwordDragon-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Alligator Sword Dragon TheMaskedBeast-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | The Masked Beast ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Valkyrion the Magna Warrior MaskofPossession-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Mask of Possession VengefulValkyrion-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Vengeful Valkyrion MarionettesSpirit-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Marionette's Spirit MysticalBeastSelket-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Mystical Beast Selket XYDragonCannon-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | XY-Dragon Cannon XYZDragonCannon-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | XYZ-Dragon Cannon DarkPaladin-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Dark Paladin MetalDevil-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Metal Devil MetalReflectSlime-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Slime Token GodSlime-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | God Slime ImmortalGodSlime-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Immortal God Slime SilentSwordsmanLV1-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Silent Swordsman LV1 SilentSwordsmanLV4-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Silent Swordsman LV4 SilentSwordsmanLV5-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Silent Swordsman LV5 SilentSwordsmanLV3-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Silent Swordsman LV3 Non-game Voyagetothe Kingdom-EN-Manga-DM.png | Voyage to the Kingdom GloryoftheKingsHand-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Honor of the King's Right DuelistKingdom-EN-Manga-DM.png | Duelist Kingdom DuelistsGlove-EN-Manga-DM.png | Duelist's Glove TheHonoroftheKingsLeft-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Honor of the King's Left SoulPrison-EN-Manga-DM.png | Soul Prison SoulPrison-EN-Manga-DM-Mokuba.png | Soul Prison (Mokuba Kaiba) SoulPrison-EN-Manga-DM-Kaiba.png | Soul Prison (Seto Kaiba) Cyndia-EN-Manga-DM.png | Cyndia Yu-Gi-Oh! manga cards